


Goodbye Little Bunny

by TheFifthRunner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Babies, Gen, Historical References, Implied Mpreg, Scary!Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthRunner/pseuds/TheFifthRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Prussia, his sweet little boy ripped from his arms. Poland would never forget his baby, he'd never forget that special moment they had right before he was taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> originally prompted by a friend
> 
> Father’s day prompt: 
> 
> -Poland is having a special moment with baby New Prussia before he’s taken away by Russia.  
> -cuddling, how much he loves him, crying

 

Sunlight streamed through the little window and hit the wooden crib in the center of the room. The rich blue walls seemed to sparkle in the light and the little stars painted on them lit up with life. It was the perfect room for a nursery; airy, comfortable, near enough to the parent’s room.

 

It was a beautiful nursery; it was a shame it would never be occupied.

 

The room’s current inhabitant was a ruddy cheeked baby with hair so pale, it was nearly white. It’s eyes looked around the room and upon seeing it’s father, its little body squirmed in delight.

 

Papa meant hugs and kisses and pretty words. Papa would pick him up and sing songs and say things like "Co robisz?" and  "małe dzieko". Papa smelled nice and was always soft.

 

\----

 

Poland looked over the railing of the baby’s crib at his son who he was making silly faces to. He was trying his best to enjoy the precious time they had together but his sadness always clouded his thoughts when he least expected it. Russia had not been happy when he learned of Feliks’ child. He had been furious and nearly beat him. It was lucky that Liet had been there or Feliks would have lost the child to Ivan right then and there.

 

The baby had just begun to start laughing and Poland loved the sound. It would carry him through the most difficult days when the child was gone. Ivan had cut him a deal; he could keep the child only until Ivan needed it. Then the infant would be turned over and Poland would have no contact with it whatsoever. It broke Feliks’ heart but if that was what it took to keep his baby boy alive, he would not hesitate.

 

He picked up his son and cuddled him close; Ivan had called today asking about him. Poland knew it was only a matter of hours before the Russian stormed his house and took away his son.

 

“Hello little one, I know you don’t understand me, but I want to tell you a little something,” Feliks started, “I’ll tell you how much I love you.”

 

“I loved you when I learned I was carrying you. I loved you when you were in my tummy, very tiny and barely existing. I couldn’t believe when you started moving, I loved you then. I loved you when you kicked me, because that meant you were alive and healthy; I loved you when you hit my kidneys and made me want to pee.

 

“I loved you when you were born, yelling and kicking. I love all your tiny toes and fingers and your eyes. I love your hair, though I wish it was darker not like your bastard of a father; I love your little tummy. I love how you giggle when I make silly faces. I love how you enjoy me making sounds on your tummy. I - I love how much you weigh in my arms. I love you so much.

 

“I’m going to miss you when I have nothing to carry, when this room is empty, and all your things are packed. I’m going to miss you crying all the time, because now, this apartment will be so quiet. I’m going to miss your cross little face when I feed you carrots and your smile when it’s pudding time. I’m going to always miss you, małe dzieko.”

 

During his little monologue, Feliks didn’t hear the door of the nursery opening. A large gloved hand gently reached for his shoulder and turned him around. Looking through his honey coloured bangs, he froze; he clutched New Prussia closer to his body. “Please, a few more hours,” he begged, but the Russian shook his head.

 

If he ran, Feliks could make it to the German border, if he was lucky, maybe Berlin. The Russian couldn’t get him if he asked for asylum but that would mean bringing his little boy closer to the father that ran out on them. They would have to live in the wilderness and Feliks would have to make an alliance with Germany, but he couldn’t, not under Ivan’s rule. No, the Russian would hunt him down, lure him, and all his efforts would have been in vain. It was better this way.

 

Feliks kissed his son’s forehead for the last time and wrapped him tighter in his blanket. As he handed the bundle to Ivan, the babe started to wail. The Pole held his breath, unsure whether Ivan would strike the child for making too much noise. Ivan did nothing of that sort; he simply marched out the door. He marched out with Feliks’ son, his entire world fell apart.

 

Poland let go of his breath and struggled to stop the sobs from escaping from his chest. Not while Ivan could hear him, could punish him or worse, make his son take his punishment. Tears poured down his face, rivers of grief carving deep tracks on his cheeks. Watching his son go felt worse than any punishment Ivan could ever inflict, physical or otherwise. Feliks knows Russia will put him in charge of the boy, so close but unable to voice his love and adoration for him. The worst torture for him was being so near, a Tantalus being mocked by his owner.

 

Once the front door slammed shut, green eyes let tears fall unbridled by grief, mourning a child that had not yet passed. Chest heaving sobs escaped his throat; no, there was no pain like this. Not even in the darkest corners of Ivan’s mind was there pain like this.

 

As his front door slammed shut, so had Feliks’ heart.

  
Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just googled the Polish stuff so if anyone wants to correct it, please do!


End file.
